1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket, and, more particularly, to a bracket especially advantageous for reinforcing the mounting of a sheetlike metal member to a supporting element such as an automotive vehicle fender to the vehicle body, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A fender for an automotive vehicle serves two main purposes, namely, to reduce damage from stones, mud and water thrown by the wheels during use, and also for overall appearance aesthetics. Since fenders are not primary supporting structures, the tendency has been to make them of relatively thin metal stock which is subject to being easily bent from predetermined manufactured design configuration. Such unsightly bending can result from forceful pushing, leaning or shoving against the fender, for example.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide means for reinforcing a fender tending to resist deformation while enabling the fender to be otherwise constructed in a lightweight and relatively inexpensive manner from thin metal stock.